


Some Like It Rough

by 829Sorbito



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: #Smut, #it's gonna get gay, #leebury, #lemon, #masturbation, #masturbation is actually a normal thing but hey, #masturbation on call like dang, #my dead gay sons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/829Sorbito/pseuds/829Sorbito
Summary: Lee decided to drive over to Samuel's place after getting his call. The thing is, it's not just any normal call.





	Some Like It Rough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To my innocent angle :^)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+my+innocent+angle+%3A%5E%29).



> This is a thing I wrote for my friend to repay them because they wrote me a MarBury (Peggy x Samuel) flash fiction. I asked a prompt and I have to say...
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Also this is the first time I wrote smut I have to apologize if it's kind of sucky ;w; 
> 
> I'm semi-innocent that's why.

Lee closed and locked the door behind. He whisked the curtains closed, away from unwanted eyes prying to corners there and there. He sighed and combed his fingers through his hair, sweat dripping from the back of his neck. It’s been a while since he’s done this. Once, he thinks, was in a public restroom. He tried to shield the thought away.

Charles unzipped his pants and slid it off along with his boxers. He sat on his bed, half naked, and looked at his limp penis. He sighed. It will be hard to do this with a limp penis in his opinion. Charles carefully placed his palms against the appendage and rubbed his thumb along it. The contact felt welcoming so he continued with a few fingers rubbing on the soft muscle. Charles threw a shaky sigh with his eyes closed. There was a tap. Then another, and another until it was a series of soft tapping on the concrete. It started raining, the wind blowing the trees, making the leaves shutter.

It was peaceful. Charles bit his lip and rubbed his member in a steady pace. Heat emitted between his legs as he continued rubbing and stroking, attempting to relax it. He flushed red as sweat dripped down his forehead. Charles focused on some other things to lighten the mood. His mind flickered from hot ladies he saw on magazines and television to a certain auburn haired young man. Lee’s breathing hitched. His hand seem to have a mind of his own. The image became clear. So pure, so innocent. Before he knew it he was muttering his name with each stroke. “S-Sam…” Charles bit back a moan, not wanting to call his name. He continued his work but the image of the auburn haired young man is stuck in his mind. His smile, his freckled cheeks. Those eyes.

Shit, Charles thought, pleasure rushing through his veins. His member is now hard just from the thought of him. Just when he thought he was going to discharge his phone rang. Charles opened his eyes half-lidded and glanced at his cellular. With his free hand he reached for it, not stopping. 

He bit back a moan when he stroked a sensitive spot. “C-Charles Lee speaking,” he greeted in a low voice. There was hard breathing on the other line, causing him to raise a brow. “Excuse me--?”

“C…Charles,” the voice on the other line groaned. Lee stopped, his hand resting on the base of the penis. His eyes widened as the voice on the other line continued moaning his name. “Samuel?” He muttered, assuming it was his friend. There was a whine and heavy breathing. Charles couldn’t help himself but chuckle.  
Samuel bit his lips to prevent further noises from escaping. But he couldn’t. For someone religious, hell, this is scandalous. He held a hand to cover his mouth and arched his back, his other hand rubbing his hard member. He stifled a cry, cheeks flushed scarlet. “C-Charles I…”

“Yeah?” Charles licked his lips, his hands started moving in the same steady pace as before. He groaned with a smirk, looking up at the ceiling, cellular in one hand. Samuel must’ve put his call on speaker, because he can hear the distant background noises and the clear plea for attention. “Can I help you with anything?” Lee casually asked, breathing heavily. Samuel’s thumb rubbed along the body before moving his hand upwards and downwards rather hungrily. He couldn’t speak. His words were drowned in moans and slurs. Gosh, it turned Lee so hard. He could almost feel the climax running.

“P…Please,” Samuel sighed, his saliva almost dripping. Charles smirked half-lidded as he wait. Samuel gulped, the heat emitting in between his legs, pleasure coursing through him. “I-I…”

“You what, Sammy?” Charles teased. The rain continued to pour as the wind blew hard. The call continued with Samuel’s breathing. “I…” he gulped, a shiver running down his spine. “I need you.” He refrained from moaning.

Charles leaned forward and rubbed his penis with ecstasy eyes shut closed as his lips formed a tight smile. “You need me to what?” he asked, pressing him further. He wanted to hear his reason—no he wanted to hear his voice. The voice that pleas for attention, the voice that screams out his name. He wanted it.  
Samuel breathed heavily. “I need y-you…”

“Say my name,” Charles told him as he felt the climax reaching. Samuel jerked. “W-What?” He slowly asked the caller. “Say my name.” Charles repeated as he continued to rub his member, biting back a moan. “C-Charles?” The auburn-haired boy hesitantly called. “Louder,” Charles growled, feeling the heat getting stronger. “C-Charles,” Samuel moaned.  
“Louder.” 

“C-Charles!” Samuel nearly screamed as he felt an ecstatic rush through his body. Charles smirked. He’s so close. “Louder for me Sammy.” He purred through the phone. “Charles, please!” He whined, biting his lips as a groan escaped him. “Beg for me,”

“Charles!” Samuel yelped. He wanted him. It was evident in his tone. He wanted his touch, his hands all over him. Wait, why did it end up like this? “Charles please,” he continued to whine, his hands rubbing in a faster pace. “I want you to scream my name,” He breathed as he picked up his pace. “Beg for me Sammy.”

“CHARLES, PLEASE!”

Lee bit back a moan as his seed flowed out of the head. Samuel felt something rushing out of him the moment he screamed his name. They panted, buzzed voices coming out of their cellular. Charles removed his hand from his penis and flicked the residual seed off his fingers. He stared at the white substance at his bedroom floor with pursued lips. He smirked and dialed off. He ran his fingers through his hair as he wiped the sweat off his forehead, still panting.

Charles stood up and slid his boxers and pants back on, reminding himself to clean the mess later or tomorrow. He picked up his keys and ran towards his car. He knew exactly where to go.

Meanwhile Samuel is in utter shame of himself. He looked at his phone and switched it off. “Oh Lord…” he bit his lips as he looked at the mess he made. He moaned in distress. There’s only one way to solve this. He picked up a cleaning rag under his bed and attempted to wipe it off. 

A tap was heard from his window. Samuel flinched and looked at the veiled window. Slowly, he got up and took a peak. His face turned bright red noticing the “intruder”. Charles smirked at Samuel’s red face. Oh boy, he’s going to be punished for what he just did.

“Knock knock,” Lee rapped his knuckles softly against the glass. Samuel fumbled with the lock and opened it as he questioned why the other had entered through his window and not the door. As soon as Lee got in he tried to pull his boxers right up. Lee just shook his head. “Sorry to come out of your window, it’s a dreadful etiquette.” He joked with a laugh. Samuel nervously chuckled with Lee, rubbing his arms. “W-Why are you here?”

Charles looked at him with a hum. “You called me, remember?” He stepped forward to him. Samuel couldn’t move. He stood there face as red as a tomato. Charles stepped on the rug and slid it across the room. Sam’s eyes followed the rug and back at Lee with an expression of “what the heck?”

“I—Well I uh…” Samuel fumbled with his words and averted his gaze. He look at practically anything except Lee. He doesn’t want to repeat it again. Plus his erected member hasn’t calmed down yet—

Charles used his thumb and index to lift his face. Samuel squeaked at the sudden contact. He looked at Charles with wide eyes. Lee smirked and inched his face closer to him. His breathing is warm and sticky. “I-It was an accident I—“

“Up pup pup,” a finger pressed upon his lips, cutting him off. “Let’s just finish what we started, okay?” Charles whispered to him. Samuel just nodded, breathing hitched. He smirked, something Samuel absolutely adored. “Good boy,” he purred at him and lightly pushes him on his bed. 

Samuel is too flustered to understand what is happening. Lee removed his jacket and tossed it on the floor. He hovered above Seabury, eyeing his innocent and flustered state. “You look tense,” Charles breathed heavily. “Guess we’ll have to fix that.”

He crashed his lips against Samuel. He gave into Lee’s and wrapped his arms around his neck. Lee licked his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Samuel kept his lips shut and kissed him. Charles smirked and slid his hand under his boxers. He yelped (which was a mistake). Charles slid his tongue inside him, making it undeniably passionate. Samuel moaned from his dominance and touch. He wanted him.

He tugged Charles’ hair causing him to groan. “Getting handsy now, are we?” He mused. “O-Oh shut up!” Samuel bit back. He flinched and bit his lips when Lee rubbed his inner thigh. “Speak for yourself,” he roughly kissed Seabury’s neck, trying to find his sensitive spot. Samuel moaned his name yet again, making Charles to smirk under his breath. His hand trailed to Sam’s member, teasingly stroking it. “J-Just fuck me already!” Samuel blurted out between pants.

Charles removed his hand from his boxers and hovered above the other. Both of them heavily panted. The rain calmly poured from outside, the wind blowing steady. Samuel saw a certain hunger in the other’s eyes. Sweat dripped down from his neck. In a low and distinct voice, Charles ordered him, “Strip.”

Samuel wasted no time in removing his shirt and throwing it off the floor. Charles followed suit with him. “Let me help you with that.” Samuel sat up planted his hands on Lee’s buckle with a smirk. Charles, half-lidded, bit his bottom lip seductively. “That’s more like it—” Seabury didn’t let him finish and instead presses his lips against his, kissing him passionately. Charles was pushed in front, almost losing his balance. He used his elbow to support his back as his other arm was draped over Samuel’s back, hand on his ass.  
The British successfully undid the other’s pants. Charles ripped it off him and flipped both of them, making him hover over the Brit, both now in their boxers. Samuel panted heavily and can’t help but look at his figure. As a former veteran soldier he does have a well-built body. Some scars over here and there. A chuckle burst his bubble. “You like what you see, Sammy?”

Samuel huffed. “Don’t call me Sammy,” he pouted. Charles raised an eyebrow, daring him. He brushed his nose against the other as his hands trailed to his thighs. Sam drew a shaky breath and held his arms. Charles continued teasing him by brushing his lips against his freckled ear with a chuckle. “Should I call you my baby girl?” Samuel’s face flushed a deep red at Lee’s flirtatious remark. “S-Screw you,”

“Isn’t that what we’re doing?” Lee looked back at him, licking his lips. Samuel gulped as he stared back at those dark eyes. He pulled him by the neck and kissed him yet again. Lee rubbed motions in his thigh and slipped a finger inside the hem of the boxer. “C-Charles…” Samuel tried to speak. “Please—”

“Please what, baby girl?” Lee sighed deeply. His lips trailed down to the other’s jaw bone down to his neck. He teasingly removed his fingers out of his boxers, earning a disappointed whine from Samuel. “P-Please I need you…” Samuel dug his fingers in his arms as Lee continued to send lustful kisses on his neck. The Brit moaned when Charles grazed his teeth along the sensitive spot and biting softly on his peachy skin. Charles continued biting his spot, wanting to make it bleed. He wanted to leave a permanent mark, to indicate the Samuel is his.

But Samuel is too soft. That’s why he loves him. Tears started building up in his closed eyes as his throat gave out another moan of pain and pleasure. Lee licked his bruise neck and lifted his head to stare down at the other. Both are breathing rather heavily. Samuel has a twinkle of longing in his eyes. “Please…” he whined at Lee. Something different took over the young lad. He wanted Charles to destroy him. He wanted Charles to wreck him so hard he wouldn’t be able to walk. And honestly coming for someone that wants things to be gentle, this is very new.

Charles gave Samuel a heavy smirk. He positioned their body the right way before slipping his boxers off. Charles eyed Sam’s erected member then back at him with a deep chuckle. He slid his own boxers of and wrapped his arms around Samuel’s torso and neck as he ride him. Lee kissed him again while grinding against his hips. He had to admit, the sounds Samuel is making, turns him so hard. He leaned back panting heavily once again, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths. “Don’t stop.” Samuel narrowed his eyes at him when he removed his glasses and reached for the bedside to put his rounded spectacles. He kissed Charles once again with mouths ajar. Lee yanked his ponytail down in attempt to remove his black ribbon. This caused Samuel to groan even louder, screaming his name, arching his back. His member rubbed against Lee’s causing him to groan as well. Charles went straight to the hickey and roughly kissed it. 

Samuel let out a heavy sigh as fingers dug into Charles’ back. He trailed downwards, kissing his collar bone, his chest, each filled with longing and love. He went to his pelvis and gave it a soft kiss. Sam bit his lips, looking down at the other with cloudy eyes. Lee licked his lips as he is kneeling down in front of the Brit.  
He kissed the tip softly, teasing the other. Samuel forced his eyes shut, gripping the sheets. Charles gave the head a final peck before taking the hard erected member into his mouth. “B-Bloody hell…” Samuel moaned in pleasure. Charles moved up and down, sucking his member rather hungrily. Samuel arched his back up, almost making Lee deep-throat his own dick.

“C-Charles…?” The British looked at him, face flushed as sweat dripped down his forehead, a strand of saliva almost trickling down his chin. Charles hummed in question as he continued doing his work. “I’m going to cum,” 

Lee removed the penis from his mouth to give Samuel a seductive smirk. He leaned it to the other. “Then cum.” Lee inserted his mouth yet again as Samuel gave yet another scream. The British breathed heavily and looked down at Charles with a tired yet lustful look. His eyes widened and heat rose up yet again when he saw Lee’s lustful gaze, a smirk plastered on his face as he licked the substance off his lips.

Charles wiped a bit of the substance from the tip and licked his fingers. Seabury hastily grabbed his wrist and pulled him close, their chests coming in contact. Samuel licked the discharge from Lee’s finger tips with a daring look. Lee inched close to his face with a smirk. “Well ain’t baby girl hungry,” he purred in a whisper. He gave him a sweet long kiss before going back down again.

Charles grabbed his ankles and spread his legs, pushing them a bit close to Samuel’s chest. The Brit yelped at his actions, not knowing what he’s going to do. “Do you need a safe word?” Charles calmly asked with a smug look. Samuel’s mind went on to different scenarios as to what would Lee probably do. But he trusts him despite being different. He shook his head. 

Lee gave him another smirk before diving down. Samuel yelped and let out a moan that cries out his name. His balled his fists, nearly tugging the sheets. Charles licked the opening teasingly. He thoroughly enjoyed the screams of pleasure coming out of the other’s mouth. He never knew someone so gentle could be…so loud. He slowly dragged his tongue under his testicles but mostly around the opening. Sam led out a scream of ecstasy.

“Get ready, baby girl.” Lee looked up with saliva dripping from the tip of his tongue. Samuel’s opening is now red and moist. He doesn’t know if he can still keep up. “J-Just…”  
“What do you want me to do baby girl?” Charles slightly leaned forward in question. Samuel took in a deep breathe to calm himself and get his breathing even. “Fuck me,” he muttered loud enough for him to hear. The British screamed once again when the other slid his hard dick inside his moist opening. He just kneeled there, dormant while panting, both hands resting on Seabury’s ankle. 

“W-What are you doing?” Samuel huffed in confusion. “Waiting,” Lee smirked right at him as he leaned further. Samuel moaned from the movement. He wanted something to happen, what is he waiting for? It’s almost driving him insane.

“Just fuck me, Charles.” Samuel growled at him. Lee pushed his legs further this chest to get deeper. Samuel let out another loud moan from the movement. “Say it again and I’ll do it.” Lee whispered to him and moved a bit back. “W-What?”

“Scream my name, baby girl. Tell me what to do.” Charles panted at him, eyes half-lidded and filled with lust. His tone daring. “Scream my name,”

“Charles, please—g AH!” Samuel arched his back as he let out another moan from the slight friction Lee just did. “Louder.” He said again, rubbing motions on his ankles. He moved back and forth slowly, the friction growing steady. “C-Charles!” Samuel yelled louder for him, tears brimming his eyes. Charles moved faster, heat emitting from the friction he’s creating. “I want you to beg, Sammy.” He panted. “I want you to scream my name out loud.”

“Charles please!” The British male moaned even louder. “Charles please I want you to fu…” his words were drowned in slurs and shouts when Charles picked up his pace. “C-Charles!” Samuel moaned as the other continued moving back and forth. His eyes started getting blurry, his body started to become weak.

Lee slowly pulled out with a groan, earning a hard and long moan from the other. He let out his discharge on the bed and on the other’s abdomen as he panted. Samuel saw black spots in his vision. He let out a final sigh of pleasure before passing out.

The rain didn’t stop pouring. Its breeze sent relief to those who find comfort in the rain. Samuel’s room felt hot and sticky. Charles looked over to the other’s tired and flushed form before chuckling. He reached out over the bedside table and pulled the compartment. He took out a clean towel to gentle wipe of the substance from the bed and from Samuel’s abdomen.

Charles let out a long sigh and tossed the towel to the side. He picked up a boxer and slipped it on. He picked up another boxer and attempted to put it on the other. At least he’ll wake up with little clothing. Lee draped the blanket over Seabury’s sleeping form and slipped in beside him. He pulled the auburn-haired boy close to him and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Lee closed his eyes, his body ached from what they did earlier. He slowly drifted to sleep, letting the rain lull him into slumber.


End file.
